Train Blues
by Miann36
Summary: A one shot lemon, about some fun on a seemingly boring train ride. AkuRoku RATED M!


**AUTHOR NOTE: RATED M FOR A REASON SMEXY SMEX IS IN THIS! Hey guys, here's a one shot lemon for you all; I discontinued all my other stories (lack of reviews) And I felt bad so here's a smex story XD**

* * *

><p>I sighed as the train bumped along, why my boss couldn't of booked me tickets for a plane, or hell a cruise; that would've been nice.<p>

Roxas shifted himself in his uncomfortable seat, his compartment empty for the time being and he very much wanted it to stay this way, each time the train stopped to pick up and drop off passengers, he would cross his fingers and pray to himself; that no one would open the door.

Lifting his eyes he glanced out the window, seeing nothing but emptiness.

Riding on the train from Twilight Town to Hollow Bastion didn't provide much scenery. Roxas tsk'd as he remembered how his boss had gone about to let him know of the job he needed to get done.

* * *

><p>"<em>AND I MEANT NO!" A loud scream came from his bosses office, Roxas sat just outside in one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs, slinking down as passing coworkers, skittered quickly past like mice, "Hey Roxas, the commander in charge called for you I see." <em>

_A friendly voice rang out, Roxas glanced up and saw the friendly face of his good friend Pence. He nodded before replying in a whisper. "Yeah, but since you've given her coffee what would you say the chances of me being yelled at for no reason are?"_

_ Pence smiled and gave a chuckle, mocking thought and tapping his chubby chin. "Honestly Rox, zero to none." _

_The door suddenly slammed opened and a teary eyed young girl came out crying about how she had to tell her family she was being transferred to the Mojave Desert._

_ Roxas jumped when his name was screamed, "ROXAS GET YOU'RE PANSY ASS IN HERE!" Pence let out a low whistle and whispered as Roxas stood, "It was nice knowing you buddy."_

_ Roxas sighed and wiped a hand over his face, "Thanks." He hissed out, stepping lightly, his loafers making the floorboards squeak, he didn't like that. _

_He stepped into the grand office space, knick knacks and personal items few to nothing, but there was a picture of a man with bright pink hair on his bosses desk._

"_Take a seat Roxas." Roxas hurried over to an arm chair, his boss was turned facing away from him, seemingly glancing out the window to the bustling city below._

_ "Do you know why I called you in here Roxas?" The boy shook his head violently, but remembered his boss couldn't see it. "No I'm sorry I don't kno-" _

_A slam was heard cutting him off and his boss turned to face him, there sat an irate Larxene. "The stupid company we are merging with next week called and claimed that someone didn't send over the right papers, to seal the deal."_

_ Roxas shook a bit, her eyes pierced his and froze his confidence. "I'm sorry to hear that bu-" Another slam, "No excuses, I know you're not in charge of that but you see in a fit of rage I fired who was and now I need someone to go to Hollow Bastion and deliver the contract papers."_

_ Roxas wasn't sure where this was going but knowing Larxene probably no where good for him._

_ He quickly spoke, "Well I will hurry and find someone who will go." He was about to stand when he noticed the look on Larxene's face, she had a brow quirked and a smirk on her face, doubly not good. _

_"Oh dear Roxas, you're going, and if you argue any more about this with me; you're fired, and next family reunion I'm making sure everyone see's the photo's I took from that night you were so drunk you danced on a table naked."_

_ Roxas narrowed his eyes and then whined low in his throat, Larxene was more than his boss she was his cousin; she leered triumphantly at him and he hung his head down, in defeat of course. _

"_Fine, book me the next flight." Larxene laughed another bad sign, Roxas threw her and uneasy glance and she spun in her chair, the wooden floors helping her to complete a full circle, and once she faced him again she threw tickets at him._

_ And to Roxas's horror it wasn't plane tickets, oh no it was for the train. "What do you not want these papers delivered on time?"_

_ He barked, and Larxene narrowed her eyes at him, he quickly changed his tone; "What I mean is, the train takes too long, plane is faster." Larxene sighed and shrugged, "Budgets are set and we can't afford a plane ticket, so suck it up and get you're ass moving." _

_Roxas walked out of the office in a zombie like state, he absolutely hated trains._

* * *

><p>So there he was, pining away in boredom; nothing to occupy his time, he already read the book he brought along, he did some extra paper work he had to do, hell he ever counted how many cracks we're in the seating.<p>

However when the train suddenly came to another stop, that was not his queue to leave, he groaned and closed his eyes, deciding it best to take a nap.

Bending his head down an crossing his legs, he let his mind wander to none important thoughts, but he jolted upright when he heard the door shake to his compartment, he sat still and had his eyes wide; why of all things, did someone have to come sit in his compartment. He decided to feign sleep, maybe the person would leave seeing it occupied and not wanting to disturb him.

Instead the door slammed open, and a boisterous voice boomed out; "Fucking hell no empty compartments anywhere, oh well… OI YOU LAZY ASS HELP ME GET MY LUGGAGE STORED!"

Roxas scowled and peered up, cracking his eyes open into a glare; a man with obnoxious red hair stood grinning at him, and he huffed; standing up and helping the over tall man get his baggage stored above, quickly making his way back to his seat and looking back out the window, trying his best to ignore the man sitting across from him.

This was proving hard though as the man would not shut his mouth. "My names Axel, A-X-E-L; got it memorized?" Roxas didn't even spare him a look, choosing to act as if he was deaf; this Axel person didn't like that very much because one second later he sat next to Roxas finally getting a response, though it was an irritated one.

"Hey!" Roxas whipped his head to glare at the man, only to have his baby blues caught by the piercing green of the others, Roxas also noticed how close the others face was to his own; causing him to blush and look back out the window, he was instantly pissed at himself.

Why was he acting like a shy school girl? It was preposterous. "I work over in Hollow Bastion getting off there, what about you where are you from? I originally came from…" Roxas squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the chatter, he opened his eyes and saw a hand waving in front of them; "Hell-o, earth to shorty."

The rude nick name made Roxas snap his glare to the man, "I'm not short." He growled out and the man smiled.

"Well then tell me you're name shor-" Roxas slapped a hand over the mans mouth and hissed out "It's Roxas now please shut up." The man rolled his eyes and as Roxas was about to pull his hand back he felt something slimy and warm on the palm of his hands trailing along his fingers, he bristled and shuddered, looking back over to see the man was holding his wrist and hand his tongue on his lithe joints.

"Excuse me, but keep you're hands, and you're tongue to yourself." He blushed and yanked his hand back the man chuckled; "You started it." Roxas huffed, this man was far from mature that was for sure.

"Hey, you know this train ride is going to be long why don't we have some fun?" The voice was right by his ear and it sent shivers down Roxas's spine, he felt his face heat up and he glanced back towards the other; "Why would I want to do anything with you?"

He asked, though his conviction was half assed as he hadn't had any attention sexually in quite a while, working for Larxene can do that to you.

Axel smirked a cat like grin and leant forward and nipped at the bottom of Roxas's jaw; "Because you want it, I can tell the moment I came into this compartment you wanted I just so happen am very willing to give it."

Roxas crossed his arms and growled lowly, "So you sleep with everyone you sit on a train with?"

Axel laughed, it was oddly a turn on for Roxas, he quickly pushed that thought to the trash can of his mind.

Axel leant forward and kissed Roxas, at first the smaller male panicked and thumped his hands hard on Axels back, but soon the kiss seemed to be putting a spell on him, he was getting lost as those warm lips worked magic against his own, a tongue glided across his bottom lip and he unknowingly opened his mouth, allowing the tongue to delve in, exploring his own heated cavern, timidly his body responded, tingles shot up through his nerves and blood rushed to pool down at his groin, it really was a long time since Roxas received any kind of attention as this.

His body played traitor his pounding hands soon gripped Axels shirt and pulled him in closer, breathing hastily through his nose Roxas tasted all he could of the other, and it seemed as though Axel really didn't mind it.

Pulling back Roxas gasped out, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed, the train bumped along and Roxas slowly realized what was happening, but to fuck with it; its not like he would ever see this red haired devil again.

Axel moved his kissing to Roxas's neck; licking and nipping at the smooth creamy skin, Roxas just bit his lip and writhed under the man, he had his back laid down on the cushions of the seating, his head resting on an arm rest; Axel loomed over him, his tall legs falling off the back of the seats. Roxas let out a gasp as he felt a knee move between his legs and he glanced at Axel finding the green eyes watching him with mirth swimming in the pupils.

Roxas snapped his mouth shut, realizing Axel knew he was turning into putty in his hands.

Axel slipped a hand under Roxas's shirt, Roxas shifted at the odd feeling of Axel's cool hands on Roxas's own heated belly, the hand trailed leisurely up, tickling the skin and making goose bumps arise wherever the finger tips brushed.

Soon the hand found its way to a perked nipple, Axel moved the shirt he was holding up so he could see better, he saw the pink nub at attention and chuckled lowly in his throat; causing Roxas to wiggle a bit more, that chuckle sent more fire to his groin. Axel bent down and licked at the nipple, causing Roxas to suddenly suck in a breath and grip the seating.

Axel bit it lightly, making sure not the hurt the man beneath him, and Roxas couldn't help but let out a noise; he of course felt ashamed and embarrassed moving a hand to cover his mouth, Axel saw this action and rolled his eyes, moving to twist the other nipple in his hands, his mouth still sucking and biting the one he was occupied with.

Roxas just kept his sounds muted by his hand, his eyes closed and his body shivering every now and then.

Axel felt his own arousal peaking.

Moving back to lightly kiss Roxas on the forehead, Axel moved quickly; he undid the smaller mans pants and yanked them down, this caused Roxas to yelp at the suddenness of the action, the cooled air conditioned air wafting against his thighs, "What are you?"

He was cut off as Axel kissed the front of his boxers, making Roxas groan and quickly cover his mouth again; Axel kissed the licked the growing bulge in Roxas's boxers, snaking a hand around to knead the round bottom; Roxas shook and shivered with pleasure, enjoying the attention to his front region.

Axel decided enough was enough and he was going to get Roxas to move his hand; moving the boxers off the smaller man he gazed at the well sized cock now in his face, it was wanting attention and Axel was going to give it, he bent forward and licked the head, swirling his tongue around the tip; Roxas had his eyes bolted open and now he couldn't help but let out soft groans and moans, enjoying every second of this.

His body tensed and relaxed, and his brain was hazy; no thoughts we're able to make way as Axel continued to lick just the top of his penis, he swallowed and gave a request.

"Please…Mo-more." Axel chuckled and obliged, moving to take a bit more of the shaft into his awaiting mouth, sucking and hollowing out his cheeks, his tongue still sliding along the throbbing veins in the length.

Roxas moaned louder, spurring Axel on; and so the red head took more of Roxas into his mouth, moving slowly until he had most of it in his mouth he tried not to gag as it tickled the back of his throat, he just sucked and licked; moving his head in a slow bobbing motion.

Roxas moved his hands from gripping the seat to gripping the red head's fiery locks, twisting the soft strands in his tensed hands, his hips jutting up to get the red head to swallow more,"More!"

Roxas cried out, he felt the heat pick up in his naval swirling and moving towards the moment of release, Axel suddenly moved off the smaller mans arousal, and he panted, taking off his pants as Roxas whined at the loss and watch the red head removed his clothing, soon the both of them we're both naked but Roxas didn't care at the moment, he just shifted his hips and whined more; wanting Axel back to sucking him off.

Axel smirked and moved to place three fingers by Roxas kissed swollen lips, "Suck."

The man ordered and Roxas decided to proceeded, but not before punishing the other a bit, he sucked, but he bobbed and licked, he knew he was mimicking a blow job and he also could see that Axel didn't mind that one bit, the red heads own impressive length seemed to twitch with excitement.

Once Axel deemed the fingers coated enough he moved one down to the blonde's small hole, glancing at Roxas to make sure he could proceed.

Roxas had no objections he's bottomed before, he nodded to Axel and sucked in a hiss as the finger moved into his tight ring of muscles, he didn't feel pain but just discomfort.

It was all natural of course, once Axel slipped in the second finger however is when sharp ticks of pain appeared, the scissoring motion the red head was doing was stretching him alright, and once the third one was in Roxas was panting, his body was in discomfort and for that Axel felt bad for the blonde; so he bent down and sucked on the tip of Roxas's weeping head again, hearing the blond moan, he shifted his fingers around inside the other looking for that certain spot; and then finally after a few moments of searching he found it, the blonde indicating this when he practically screamed out in pleasure.

Axel smirked and Roxas just rolled his eyes bucking back onto the fingers in him letting Axel know he was ready for something bigger. "Alright shorty here I come."

Roxas glared, "I'm not- AH!"

Axel moved his hips to thrust forward his cock going into the prepared hole before it, and catching Roxas off guard, Roxas reached his hands up to grip the sweaty skin of the red head, feeling stretched; Axel was kind enough to wait for Roxas to give him the okay to move, and then he was off the pace was slow, but he kept his mouth latched onto the blonde's neck, and listening to the soft grunts from the man.

Roxas was feeling the way it usually felt at first, discomforted, he needed to wait for Axel to get that spot again and soon enough much to Roxas's relief the red head hit it, and in turn Roxas moaned out and arched.

Axel felt confidence and picked up his pace, his thrusts getting quicker and quicker as the taller man nailed the others sweet spot; the skin on skin sounds echoed around but it was easily drowned out by the erotic moans from the smaller man getting pounded into the seating.

Roxas was in bliss, he was letting out noises at every impact of the red heads length nailing him in the prostate, he felt his heat gather in his naval once again and swirl, he was close; and he could tell by the way Axel picked up his pace to pound even harder into Roxas he was as well.

Axel kept kissing and biting marking Roxas, it was an unconscious habit of his, he grunted every now and again, enjoying the tight heat squeezing him.

Roxas tensed and then groaned out "I'm going to cum." Axel nodded against his skin and moved even quicker, sitting up and bringing Roxas with him, the blonde now on his lap; Axel using an arm to support most the weight, while his other hand gripped Roxas's waist and helped the blonde move, now Axel was able to reach even deeper within the blonde and this caused Roxas to get louder than the train most likely the people in the next compartment over could head; but he couldn't give a damn, he was in ecstasy.

Finally one more thrust against his prostate and Roxas exploded, he let his seed spurt out and cover both the men's chests.

Axel groaned as the muscles around his shaft tightened and constricted forcing him to let loose as well, the ring of muscles milking him, both men panted.

Axel pulled out and they flopped down, Axel having Roxas rest on his chest, the let their orgasms tingle their brains and body before getting back down to earth.

And once Roxas hit back to reality he sat up, hissing out in pain; and he glared at the red haired man.

"You prick! You… we just."

He covered his face, he was in shock with himself Axel seemed indifferent he just shrugged and said; "Well its not like we'll see each other again I get off at Hollow Bastion need to get to my company building, someone's going to be delivering important paper work."

Roxas froze and gazed at the other, Axel shifted and looked confused. "What's that look for?"

Roxas was in horror; "What company do you work for…" He asked timidly, surely not the one he was going to, "Organization XII." Roxas felt his face heat up more and he wanted to die, right then and there.

"I have the paper work you need…" He whispered out horrified, and Axel looked bewildered but then it clicked and he grinned largely, leaning up to lick the side of Roxas's face; "Guess we're co-workers huh?" Roxas just let himself wish harder for death to come to him, how was Larxene going to let him live this one down?

* * *

><p><strong>FIN BISHES! Aw yay smut, I hope this lemon was okay, I haven't written a lemon in about a year and a half and I've only mostly written lesbian sex scenes I really hope this was okay.<strong>


End file.
